The Ring
by aimiera
Summary: Masa depan Uchiha Itachi adalah sesuatu yang sangat sederhana.  "Masa depan apa yang kau pikirkan, 'Tachi?"  "Tergantung—"  An Itasaku's story.Non-Mass.


**Percobaanku dalam membuat fanfic itasaku. Aku sangat senang dengan pairing ini walaupun ini tidak akan pernah terjadi di Naruto yang sesungguhnya. Namun, seorang fans hanya bisa bermimpi, kan.**

**Kenapa itasaku? Jangan salahkan saya, salahkan pada beberapa author khususnya **_**paws-bells**_** dan **_**elle6778 **_**dengan fanfic itasaku yang bikin ketagihan (sungguh… aku buktinya). Oleh karena itu, saya sarankan untuk membaca fanfic mereka (yang ditulis dengan bahasa Inggris).**

**-o-**

**-o-**

**Disclaimer: Jika kamu membaca Naruto, perhatikan… siapa pengarangnya? Tentu bukan aku…**

**

* * *

**

**The Ring**

_Ditulis oleh aimiera_

**Warning: OOC, aneh, dan sebagainya**

-o-

Sebuah hari yang cerah, begitu cerah sehingga kau tidak melihat awan-awan yang bergelantungan di angkasa. Menurut seorang remaja berambut pink—yang sekarang sedang berada di rumah sakit untuk bekerja, tentunya– hari tersebut tidaklah berbeda dengan hari-hari biasa pada umumnya. Hari tersebut adalah hari di mana ia bangun pada waktu yang sama, bekerja pada tempat yang sama, makan siang di kedai yang sama, bahkan mungkin pada saat ia pulang nanti, ia akan melakukan kegiatan yang sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya.

Hari sudah hampir menjelang sore. Sinar matahari sudah tidak lagi seterik pada saat siang hari. Aktivitas yang ia lihat dari balik jendela juga sudah mulai ramai, karena kebanyakan penduduk biasa sedang melaksanakan waktu istirahat setelah bekerja dari pagi. Walau begitu, rumah sakit masih tetap padat akan pengunjung, sehingga Sakura tidak dapat segera beristirahat pada jam-jam tersebut.

Gadis berambut pink itu menghela napasnya. Sejujurnya, ia merasa begitu lelah. Chakra yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya juga sudah tinggal sedikit. Ia baru saja menangani para pasien dengan luka-luka yang cukup serius, apalagi pasien-pasien tersebut berasal dari ANBU yang misterius yang wajahnya tersembunyi dari balik topeng putih bergambar milik mereka.

Ia menghela napas lagi. Alasan apa yang menyebabkan ANBU itu terluka, ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Memang bisa saja kalau misi yang mereka jalani adalah misi kelas S yang dibilang sangat berbahaya, tapi yang ia herankan adalah banyaknya misi kelas S yang menurutnya terlalu banyak untuk selesai dalam hari yang sama. Menyembuhkan satu tim masih wajar… tapi kalau ia menyembuhkan empat tim sekaligus, itu namanya sudah keterlaluan, karena ia yakin medic-medic yang lain juga kebagian jatah untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka para ANBU tersebut.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia melangkah keluar dari ruangannya setelah mengambil beberapa file penting mengenai para pasiennya. Tinggal beberapa jam lagi, _shift_-nya akan selesai. Ia pun tidak sabar untuk mandi air panas yang mungkin bisa meregangkan otot-otot yang kaku, dan meminum coklat hangat untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ia berharap agar kegiatannya tidak terganggu, karena ia tahu pasti akan ada kejadian tak terduga bila menyangkut masalah seorang ANBU yang 'misterius'.

-o-

Kini, hari mulai gelap. Sakura merasa senang sekali karena pekerjaannya telah usai. Ia bukannya benci pada pekerjaannya sebagai medic-nin, ia malah sangat menyukai pekerjaannya itu. Hanya saja, dengan chakra yang menipis dan badannya yang sudah pegal, ia lebih memilih untuk beristirahat di apartemennya daripada bekerja di rumah sakit. Ia juga yakin bahwa mentornya akan berpikir sama bila dihadapkan pilihan seperti itu, walau berada pada posisinya yang tinggi memang agak menyulitkan.

Semburat merah pada langit kini sudah menjadi samar-samar. Sakura berpikir untuk mampir ke sebuah kedai dan membeli makanan untuk dimakan di rumah. Ia berjalan hingga ia berada di depan kedai ramen. Saat ia menengok ke dalam, ia merasa kecewa karena tidak menemukan rambut kuning seperti matahari yang sangat familiar. Dengan langkah sedikit terseret-seret, ia berjalan dan duduk di seberang Ayame dan memesan dua buah miso ramen yang dibungkus. Ayame hanya tersenyum padanya sebelum menghilang ke balik pintu.

Sakura mulai mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya pada meja dan berusaha menghilangkan ekspresi bosan pada wajahnya. Rasa lelah yang dialaminya mulai membuat matanya terasa begitu berat. Ia mencoba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang mulai menyerangnya. Saat Ayame keluar menuju dirinya sambil menyerahkan pesanannya, Sakura langsung mengambil miso ramennya dan segera membayarnya sebelum keluar dari kedai dengan langkah yang cepat.

Satu hal yang berada di dalam pikirannya.

_Ia harus segera sampai ke apartemennya sebelum ia terjatuh karena kelelahan…_

Dan ia akan merasa sangat malu bila ia terjatuh di tengah jalan. Apalagi kalau kabar ia terjatuh sampau terdengar pada telinga seseorang dan orang itu dapat membuatnya tidak bisa bekerja dengan sangat 'tenang'. Dan syukurlah, ia kini selamat sampai tujuan di surga—apartemen–nya, tempat ia untuk melepas segala lelah.

Dengan perasaan yang sedikit berbunga-bunga, Sakura masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Ia mulai menyalakan pemanas air untuk air hangat di _ofuro-_nya sebelum ia masuk ke area dapur kecilnya. Gadis berambut pink itu mengambil satu buah mangkuk dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar dan memasukkan double miso ramen ke dalam mangkuk logam untuk dihangatkan. Sambil ia menunggu miso ramennya hangat, ia menyalakan kompor untuk memasak air di dalam ketel tembaganya.

Setelah miso ramen sudah hangat—atau bisa dikatakan sangat panas–dan ketelnya sudah berbunyi dengan nyaring, gadis bermata emerald tersebut segera menuangkan miso ramen ke dalam mangkuk besar yang telah ia sediakan. Tak lupa pula, ia menyeduh coklatnya ke dalam cangkir. Setelah ia menyajikan makanan dan minuman tersebut di ruang makan, Sakura mengambil pakaian dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya, di mana ia disambut dengan air hangat yang biasanya dapat membuat dirinya rileks. Ia kemudian menanggalkan pakaian yang melekat dalam tubuhnya dan masuk ke dalam ofuro dengan air hangat yang sudah disiapkan.

Beberapa belas menit kemudian, Sakura tersentak kaget saat merasakan sesuatu yang datang secara tiba-tiba. Ia tidak sadar kalau dirinya tertidur saat ia sedang berendam, dan ia menggeram kesal karena waktu rileksnya terganggu oleh seseorang yang sangat familiar. Ia segera bangkit dari ofuronya sambil mengenakan bathrobe yang tergantung di dekatnya.

Dengan bathrobe yang dikenakan secara asal-asalan, dan rambut yang disanggul berantakan dan masih basah, Sakura dengan cepat keluar dari kamar mandinya, lalu menatap tajam pada sang pengganggu yang sedang duduk sambil meminum air teh yang entah sejak kapan sudah tersedia dari atas meja.

Sang pengganggu itu adalah seorang pemuda yang dikata orang merupakan pemuda yang paling 'misterius' dan 'tak tersentuh'. Misterius karena tak ada orang yang tahu akan apa yang disukainya atau apa yang dibencinya dan sebagainya. Sedangkan tak tersentuh karena setiap misi terutama misi perorangan yang ia jalani, tak satu pun pernah ditemukan luka pada tubuhnya selama lima tahun terakhir. Itulah yang membuah si hitam misterius menjadi sangat dipandang oleh masyarakat.

Namun nyatanya, pandangan orang mengenainya di mata Sakura adalah salah besar. Pemuda yang kini bersantai di apartemen cantik miliknya adalah orang yang pemalas dan ceroboh. Sakura benar-benar sangat heran akan keberhasilan pemuda yang senang menyelinap ke rumahnya, merupakan orang yang sukses walau dirinya agak pemalas.

"Sedang apa kau di sini malam-malam begini, neko?" tanya gadis berambut pink itu dengan nada yang kesal setelah ia mengingat akan kegiatan malam yang rileks yang telah diganggunya.

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum dengan senyum misteriusnya yang membuat emosi dalam diri sang gadis meninggi dan hampir meledak. Pemuda itu dengan santainya menyeruput teh dalam cangkir yang dipegangnya. Ia masih dalam seragam hitam lengkap ANBU (kecuali topeng kucingnya) dan rambut yang diikat dengan mode favoritnya, ponytail.

"Apa tidak boleh aku datang ke sini, boku no hana?" ia balas bertanya pada gadis–yang kini menatap tajam pada dirinya– setelah ia selesai menegak teh yang kini membuatnya sedikit lebih rileks.

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan nama itu?"

"Bisakah kau tidak menyamaiku dengan kucing?"

"Tapi, sifatmu seperti kucing. Lagipula, topeng ANBU-mu itu juga kucing."

"Sama denganmu, hana. Kau kan bunga kecilku yang manis."

Sakura terdiam sebentar dengan wajah yang sedikit menghangat setelah mendengar 'omong kosong' yang manis yang dilontarkan lawan bicaranya. Ia memandang pemuda yang tidak lebih tua lima tahun dari dirinya. Ia melihat bahwa pemuda tersebut kini sedang menyunggingkan seringai pada wajahnya yang begitu tampan.

"Arg… jangan menyeringai seperti itu, Itachi," pekik Sakura yang untungnya tidak sampai terdengar oleh para tetangga.

"Nah… tidak susah, kan memanggil dengan namaku saja," komentar Itachi yang kini berkonsentrasi pada tehnya.

Sakura menghela napas. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena ia sadar apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini sama seperti pertemuan mereka yang lain pada waktu yang sama di apartemennya. Jika ini sama seperti sebelumnya, berarti Itachi yang di depannya ini, benar-benar baru datang _fresh_ dari misi perorangannya.

Penyangkalannya akan pandangan orang-orang tentang Uchiha Itachi yang 'tak tersentuh' karena ia sendiri adalah saksi atas luka-luka yang diderita sang ANBU pada saat ia baru pulang dari misinya. Ia sendirilah yang 'memoles' pemuda hitam tersebut sampai ia terlihat seperti 'tak tersentuh' oleh musuh-musuh yang menghadangnya.

Sakura memeriksa Itachi dengan matanya yang emerald dari luka-luka yang kemungkinan masih ada di tubuhnya. Dan tentunya, pria itu tak sesempurna yang orang kira karena pada lengan kirinya, terdapat sebuah luka yang menggores dalam dari pangkal bahu sampai hampir mencapai sikunya. Lalu, saat ia memeriksa tubuhnya yang lain, ia merasa lega karena luka pada lengan tersebut adalah satu-satunya yang dimiliki oleh pemuda yang duduk santai di depannya.

—Uchiha Itachi, merupakan orang yang sudah sangat dikenal Sakura semenjak ia masih kecil. Baginya, pemilik topeng kucing dalam ranking ANBU itu sangatlah kuat dan mempunyai pengetahuan tentang jutsu yang sangatlah luas. Namun, sejak lima tahun yang lalu, saat Sakura masih berada di bawah bimbingan sang Hokage, laki-laki berambut hitam itu menjadi sangat malas menggunakan pengetahuannya dalam ninjutsu tentang penyembuhan. Ia menyerahkan hal-hal tersebut pada dirinya yang kini namanya sudah dikenal karena chakra penyembuhannya. Oleh karena itu, Haruno Sakura mencap Uchiha Itachi sebagai pria yang pemalas.

Dan untuk bagian yang ceroboh… setiap misi yang dijalani, Itachi pasti pulang—ke tempat Sakura– dengan membawa luka pada tubuhnya. Padahal, tidak semua misi itu merupakan misi-misi yang berbahaya. Sakura pernah terheran-heran tak percaya—dan sampai saat ini masih– karena pernah suatu saat Itachi pulang dari misi kelas C—yang merupakan hukuman dari Hokage, tentunya– dengan luka dan memar karena pria tersebut terpeleset dan jatuh di bebatuan di sungai.

Sakura menghela napas sebelum menghampiri sang ANBU untuk menyembuhkan luka pada lengannya. Chakra di tangannya kini telah memancarkan warna hijau dan gadis berambut pink tersebut memposisikan tangannya yang penuh dengan chakra hijau itu tepat di atas luka yang menggores lengan atas Itachi.

Aliran chakra itu mengalir seperti air pada luka yang ada. Perasaan tenang dan nyaman mulai menyelimuti diri Itachi. Ia melihat chakra-chakra tersebut mendorong sel-sel darahnya untuk lebih cepat bekerja dalam menutup luka pada lengannya. Ia juga memperhatikan sang penyembuh yang sedang berkonsentrasi dengan cantiknya yang sedang duduk di lengan sofa yang ia duduki. Ia melihat wajah sang gadis yang serius karena sedang berkonsentrasi menyembuhkannya, rambut pinknya yang masih meneteskan air yang jatuh pada bathrobe-nya yang cepat menyerap air tersebut, dan juga kain lembut dan sedikit tebal yang menyelimuti tubuh sang gadis.

Itachi mulai menghela napas memikirkan rencana yang jauh-jauh hari telah disusunnya secara matang. Ia juga telah mendapatkan persetujuan dari orang-orang yang penting dalam melaksanakan rencana tersebut. Ia tahu kalau dirinya tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi. Karena walaupun saat ini Sakura sedang bersama dirinya, kalau ia tidak cepat mengambilnya maka gadis rupawan yang kini berada di samping dapat direbut oleh orang lain.

Itachi menghela napas lagi, mendapatkan tatapan tanda tanya plus khawatir dari gadis unik tersebut yang kini sudah selesai menyembuhkan lukanya.

"Ada apa, 'Tachi?" tanya gadis itu dengan pelan sambil meletakkan tangannya dengan lembut di pipinya yang agak kasar—karena debu yang melekat karena ia baru pulang dari misi.

Itachi hanya mencondongkan kepalanya pada tangan tersebut. Ia menikmati perasaan tenang dan teduh saat ia melakukan hal ini. Sakura menghela napasnya. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkan oleh orang di dekatnya tersebut. Hanya dengan melihat bagaimana kelopak mata cantik milik pria itu berada dalam keadaan setengah tertutup dan napasnya yang terdengar lebih berat namun berirama yang merupakan tanda bahwa apa yang dipikirkan sang 'musang' pasti sangat penting untuknya.

"Itachi… apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" bisik Sakura dengan lembut. Ia mengambil jemari milik pria itu dengan tangan yang satunya lagi, menggenggam erat walau tak sampai, dan meletakkan di atas dadanya untuk merasakan debaran jantung yang berirama dengan tempo yang agak cepat.

Itachi menatap lekat warna emerald indah yang dimiliki oleh Sakura. Ia melihat bagaimana gadis yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya begitu mempercayainya sehingga ia meletakkan tangannya—yang tentu merupakan tangan pembunuh, baginya– tepat di atas jantungnya, seakan-akan gadis itu mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mempercayainya dengan segenap jiwanya sehingga ia rela mengorbankan nyawa.

Sang ANBU menarik tangannya sekaligus membawa tangan yang memeganginya. Dengan perlahan dan sedikit sensual, ia mengecup jari jemari milik gadis berambut pink tersebut sehingga menimbulkan warna merah yang terlukis pada wajah keduanya.

"Aku hanya memikirkan tentang masa depan," bisiknya. Udara yang keluar dari mulutnya membelai jemari yang ramping tersebut. Begitu hangat dan gampang sekali untuk membuat sang penyembuh terbuai dalam kehangatannya.

—Informasi yang terlewatkan oleh masyarakat pada umumnya, dengan beberapa pengecualian pada orang-orang tertentu, bahwa saat ini Uchiha Itachi sedang berhubungan dengan Haruno Sakura. Dan hubungan tersebut masih tetap berjalan dengan sangat baik walaupun ada beberapa orang yang menyatakan ketidaksetujuannya terhadap hubungan tersebut (baca: Naruto dan Sasuke). Meski demikian, mereka hanya menerima nasib setelah melihat bagaimana perjuangan sepasang manusia tersebut dalam menghadapi rintangan yang ada.

Itachi tersenyum saat melihat reaksi yang ia timbulkan pada diri Sakura. Rona merah di wajahnya itu membuatnya terlihat begitu imut sehingga ia ingin mendekap erat gadis berambut sakura tersebut.

—Dan inilah sifat sebenarnya dari Uchiha Itachi yang misterius…

"Masa depan…" bisik Sakura dengan suara yang menggetarkan hati.

"Ya… masa depan."

"Masa depan apa yang kau pikirkan, 'Tachi?" tanyanya dengan mata emerald yang memancarkan rasa ingin tahu yang kuat. Itachi yang menatapnya, otomatis langsung tersenyum melihat cahaya tersebut. Ia meraih tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya dan membuat gadis pujaannya terjatuh dalam pangkuannya.

"Tergantung… apa kau mau menjaganya atau tidak," jawab Itachi dengan nada penuh misteri.

"Maksudmu?"

Ekspresi pada wajah Sakura terlihat begitu bingung. Ia hanya bertanya tentang apa yang ia pikirkan, dan jawabannya…_ apa ia mau menjaganya atau tidak…?_ Bagaimana ia dapat memberitahu pria itu tentang jawaban alias pertanyaan misteri miliknya, kalau ia tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan lelaki itu yang ingin ia jaga. Tapi, ia sangat mempercayai Itachi dan rela untuk mempercayainya dengan taruhan nyawa sehingga ia hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum dengan begitu lembut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu… jawabannya iya, Uchiha Itachi," balas Sakura, dan dengan jawaban itu, wajah sang Uchiha Itachi langsung cerah seketika. Begitu cerah sehingga Sakura merasa bahwa ia telah memilih jawaban yang tepat.

"Hm… janji kau tidak akan mencabut perkataanmu tadi," bisik lelaki berseragam ANBU dengan suara yang menggiurkan. Ekspresi yang terpancar dari wajahnya entah kenapa terlihat begitu nakal, sehingga Sakura mengutuki dirinya yang seharusnya berpikir dua kali sebelum memutuskan sesuatu. Karena, ia baru mengingat bahwa sekuat apa pun kepercayaannya pada lelaki itu, ia harus tetap mengingat bahwa pikiran sang pemilik hatinya saat itu tidak semurni yang orang kira, dan kali ini ia menyesali bahwa dirinya mungkin sudah terperangkap oleh jebakan mautnya.

_Lelaki itu dan pengetahuannya akan kelemahannya…_

"eng… janji," bisik Sakura yang meratapi nasibnya yang sudah menyelesaikan perjanjiannya dengan setan. Ia hanya berpikir sejenak, apa yang akan dilakukan Itachi padanya? Apakah laki-laki itu ingin ia melakukan hal-hal yang aneh—kau tidak bisa menebak pikiran musang tersebut– yang bisa membuatnya tidak tenang selama berminggu-minggu, karena pernah ia disuruh untuk melakukan sesuatu yang menjadi rahasia mereka berdua yang lebih baik tidak diketahui oleh orang lain…sama sekali.

"Karena kau sudah janji…"

Ucapan Itachi terputus. Ia tidak tahu apa harus menoleh atau tidak. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya berusaha mendengarkan permintaan picik yang biasanya lelaki itu inginkan. Dan kalau dipikirkan bagaimana ia dapat berhubungan dengan orang itu…

Serentetan pemikiran-pemikiran yang ada di otak Sakura langsung berhenti ketika ia merasakan tangan Itachi yang berada pada pinggangnya menariknya lebih dekat dengannya. Ia juga segera membuka matanya ketika tangan kanannya merasakan sesuatu yang dingin yang diberikan oleh pria tersebut.

Ia menatap benda di tangannya. Ia mengerjap sekali dua kali, tidak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat.

"Ini…"

"Ya… dan kau tidak bisa menolaknya, karena kau sudah janji 'tuk menjaganya," timpal Itachi dengan berat dan memeluk badan mungil di depannya dengan sangat erat namun tidak sampai membuat wanita di dalamnya merasa sesak napas.

Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, baik karena ucapan Itachi maupun isi pikiran sebelumnya akan permintaan Itachi yang mungkin dapat membuatnya malu setengah mati.

"Kau…"

Sakura berhenti sejenak sebelum membuat dirinya terbatuk kecil. Wajahnya terasa begitu hangat karena ia mengerti akan apa jawaban Itachi atas pertanyaannya.

"Kau tidak melakukannya dengan benar."

Kata-kata itu akhirnya meluncur dengan lancar dari bibirnya yang pink. Itachi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang gadis hanya tertawa kecil sebelum wajahnya berubah menjadi Itachi yang lain—_the dark Itachi_, yang tentu mempunyai efek yang sama dengan Itachi yang biasanya.

"Terserah apa yang kau pikirkan. Kau tahu, kan kalau aku bukan tipikal orang yang seperti di dalam novel-novel kesayanganmu itu. Lagipula… aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, bukan."

Dan Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi untuk menyangkal ucapan tersebut.

-o-

Masa depan Uchiha Itachi adalah sesuatu yang sangat sederhana. Itu hanya sebuah benda yang bulat dan kecil, dengan batu permata yang indah yang menghiasi bagian luar benda tersebut. Warnanya adalah putih, emas putih, dengan batu permata yang berwarna putih, pink dan merah. Pada bagian dalam benda tersebut, terdapat goresan-goresan yang membentuk dua buah huruf alphabet, dengan hiasan dalam bentuk sebuah kipas yang unik, lambang dari keluarganya.

Masa depannya yang ia adalah hidup bahagia dalam sebuah keluarga yang sederhana—walau susah juga untuk sederhana, karena faktor darah Uchiha yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya; dengan seorang istri yang lembut dan hangat—lebih baik yang berambut pink, bermata emerald, dan berusia lima tahun lebih muda darinya; dan juga anak-anak yang berlarian di dalam keluarganya—yang tentunya merupakan anak dari dirinya dan istrinya, yang lelaki lebih baik berambut hitam dan yang perempuan berambut pink… kalau warna matanya ia tidak peduli yang penting warna hitam onyx, hijau emerald, atau perpaduan dari keduanya.

Masa depan itu kini sudah terjaga dalam genggaman seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura, yang sebentar lagi entah kapan waktunya akan menjadi Uchiha Sakura. Dan kini Itachi tidak lebih bahagia dari seekor beruang madu yang mendapat pasokan madu seumur hidup.

Yang membuatnya mendapat satu langkah menuju masa depan tersebut hanyalah sebuah cincin emas putih dengan tiga buah batu permata berwarna putih, pink, dan merah yang menghiasi pada bagian luarnya. Dan tak lupa goresan yang membentuk huruf U dan S seperti kaligrafi pada bagian dalam cincin tersebut.

Cincin tersebut ia serahkan pada penjaga benda tersebut dengan saat yang paling tidak romantis dalam pendapat gadis yang memegang benang merah yang sama dengannya. Ia serahkan dengan pintarnya pada waktu malam setelah hari yang melelahkan. Cara yang ia lakukan adalah dengan cara menjebak gadis itu dengan kata-kata sehingga sang gadis tidak bisa menolak permintaannya.

Dan… yang paling sulit dipercaya bila kau menghubungkannya dengan Uchiha Itachi adalah… ia melamar gadis itu dengan memakai seragam ANBU-nya yang sedikit compang-camping karena ia baru pulang dari misinya… dengan sang gadis yang hanya mengenakan _bathrobe_ karena waktu berendamnya terganggu oleh sang pelamar.

Entah bagaimana nantinya reaksi Mikoto-sama setelah mendengar bagaimana cara anak tertuanya—yang juga dibilang sebagai orang yang jenius– melamar murid sang Hokage. Semoga saja ia tidak mendengarnya karena kalau tidak, mungkin Itachi yang kita kenal akan diceramahi panjang lebar dan disuruh mengulangi lamarannya di depan banyak orang.

-o-

**.owari.**

-o-

* * *

**Akhirnya, one-shot pertama untuk itasaku selesai dengan total 9 halaman dan 3.046 kata (jumlah yang lumayan bagiku)**

**Terima kasih sudah membacanya… aku akan lebih senang lagi bila kalian memberi pendapat tentang cerita ini beserta kritik dan sarannya bila ada, karena aku tidak jago dalam membuat fanfic yang bergenre romance.**

**Doumo arigatou gozaimasu…**

**-aimiera-**


End file.
